


SLITHER

by SupernaturallyEgocentric



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-30
Updated: 2018-08-30
Packaged: 2019-07-04 14:12:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15842937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SupernaturallyEgocentric/pseuds/SupernaturallyEgocentric
Summary: Dean is on his own and hunting something a little -- well, let's just say it's not his usual hunt.This was written for DDD, a new friend who likes my drabbles. She gave me the challenge words fireflies, python and tall grass. I love a good challenge!





	SLITHER

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((

Dean stopped at the tree line and looked around the overgrown clearing. It looked empty, except for a cloud of energetic fireflies and a few flitting bats.

His cell phone buzzed in his pocket. Ignoring it, he glanced down at the shotgun in his hands. It would probably kill a snake, even one as big as the demon-possessed python he was hunting. If not, the machete sheathed on his back would be getting one hell of a workout.

Hoping he'd live long enough to see Sam again, if only to kick his ass, Dean stepped out into the tall grass.


End file.
